


The Kitchen is Always a Good Idea

by RomanogersLove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lovely heyfrenchfreudiana along with the amazing event of her birthday, this was created. The title says it all and it's incredibly short. (I am unfortunately not awesome, so there is no smut. However Darcy has a potty mouth and their plan backfires).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen is Always a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Although it is no longer your birthday, I decided to post this because why not? Sending you Lots of Love- C

It was a quiet afternoon at Avengers Tower and the team had just finished eating lunch. Once again, Natasha and Steve were the last ones to leave the kitchen. They were both headed for the living room when it happened.

 

“What's going on?” Nat asks.

 

“This, Red, is what you call an intervention” Tony replies.

 

“An intervention for what?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes, “I think you both know why you're here.”

 

Steve gives a slightly confused look,“Care to elaborate on that Tony?”

 

Tony opened his mouth for another annoyed remark, but Darcy cut him off, “you two need to stop fucking in the kitchen. That's where we eat, damn it! There's yummy food in there and you two are just going at it like rabbits on every surface available.”

 

Steve blushes while Nat just smirks.

 

“Not every surface” she says.

 

This time it was Darcy’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“Please. Don't give me that. Do you know how many times I've walked in on you two already? Why can't you two fuck in the bedroom like normal couples?” Tony and Clint both laugh at the question. 

 

Nat gives them a pointed look, “Stark, you shouldn't be laughing, I've caught you and Pepper in some weird places. And Clint, don't make me bring up Beijing.”

 

Guilty as charged, they both shut up while Pepper turns red. However, Clint does murmur under his breath

“ _ at least what I did was creative. _ ”

 

Darcy turns to look at him, “how creative could you get in the kitchen? I mean unless you incorporated the food…”

 

_ Shit. _

 

She quickly shuts herself up, but it was too late. The Black Widow heard every word and ideas were already forming.

She smiles, then turns to their Captain, “Steve, I think there was a spot we missed in the kitchen. We should fix that.”

 

With a sway of her hips and a wink, Natasha leaves for the kitchen, followed closely by Steve.

 

“Great job Darcy” Clint says with a sigh.

 

“Jarvis, I'm going to need you to deny access in the kitchen for the next couple of hours. Trust me, it's for their own good. No one needs to walk in on the love birds.”

 

“Wait!” Darcy panics, “damn it they better not have started anything! I need my case of Diet Coke in the fridge after this failed intervention.”

 

Sadly for Darcy, it was too late. The kitchen was closed for a special event.


End file.
